1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distribution apparatus, a terminal apparatus and a distribution method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, advertisement distribution through the Internet has been actively performed. For example, it is performed to display advertisement content related to a company, a product, or the like on a predetermined position of a web page. The advertisement content is, for example, an icon such as a static image, a dynamic image, or text data, and a hyperlink (hereinafter, simply referred to as “link”) to a web page provided by an advertiser (hereinafter, referred to as advertiser page) is provided thereto. Then, when the advertisement content is clicked by a user, the advertiser page is displayed. As a technique related to such advertisement display, a technique to display information content on a first layer and to display advertisement content on a second layer which is behind the information content has been proposed.
However, in the related art described above, visibility of content may be lowered. Specifically, in the related art in which advertisement content is displayed on the second layer, the advertisement content is just displayed behind information content. Thus, when this related art is used, it may become difficult for a user to visually recognize either or both of the information content and advertisement content.